sayang
by kasumi misuto
Summary: Sekarang aku tahu apa bedanya sayang dan cinta. Dan aku lebih memilih yang pertama.


Disclaimer : Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto

Sayang

By Kasumi Misuto

Peringatan : alur dipaksakan,konflik kurang mengena. Datar alias flat. Dan segala kekurangan lainnya yang ikut menyertai

Aku masih berbaring disampingnya. Meskipun aku telah mendapatkan kalimat 'penerimaan' darinya,aku ingin sekali berteriak meminta maaf karena aku telah menyia-nyiakannya. Aku telah menyia-nyiakan orang yang telah tulus menyayangiku.

Sayang

Bukan cinta

Jika kau bertanya mana yang aku pilih antara cinta dan sayang, maka yang aku pilih adalah sayang. Ya, mungkin dulu yang kupilih adalah cinta. Karena hanya itu yang aku tahu. Aku tidak memilih sayang karena aku tidak tahu apa yang namanya sayang. Namun, setelah aku melihat 'contoh'-nya di depan mataku, aku menyesal telah memilih cinta. Aku berharap dia bisa merasakan rasa sayangnya yang terbalaskan olehku.

Semuanya diawali dengan pertemuanku dengannya.

Ya...

Dengannya...

.

.

.

Plaakkkk!

Aku mengayunkan tanganku sekuat tenaga di wajahnya. Setelah itu, aku menghajarnya. Dia hanya diam. Entah karena apa. Aku yang sedang kalap mengasumsikan kalau dia mengejekku. Bagaiman tidak? Bukankah seorang kekasih pasti akan menjaga orang yang dipujanya. Tapi, justru dia malah menodaiku.

" Aku tidak peduli! Kau harus tanggung jawab," kataku dengan masih memukulinya.

" Aku tidak bisa Sakura, ak-akku..."

" Kenapa? Ha?"

" Karena aku akan disekolahkan ke luar negeri."

" Lalu apa hubungannya?! Ha?!."

Orang itu hanya memandang ke arah lain. Muncul beberapa gambaran di kepalaku. Aku mulai menebak-nebak dari gesture-nya itu. Aku mencengkram kerah bajunya dengan tangan kiriku dan tangan kananku mengepal. Siap memberikan tinju terkuatku padanya jika dia salah menjawab pertanyaan yang akan aku ajukan.

" Apa kau memacariku hanya buat senang-senang?! Ha?! Kau jadikan aku pelarian?! Apa kau..."

" Hey Sasuke, apa kau tidak masuk kelas? kelas mau dimulai dan kau masih di atap kampus. Ap...pa..."

Kulihat seseorang berkulit pucat yang berdiri di depan pintu. Dia memandangku dan Sasuke yang sedang dalam posisi aku yang masih mencengkram kerah bajunya. Mata bertemu mata.

" Sasuke? Apa ini pacarmu yang kau hamili itu?" tanyanya dengan datar.

" Apa urusanmu?! Aku tidak hamil baka!" jawabku. Hey,Bagaimana dia tidak tahu kalau aku pacaran dengan sepupunya sendiri? Freak!

" Oh, tidak apa-apa. Mohon lanjutkan, anggap saja aku tidak ada," katanya enteng. Dia bahkan bersandar di dekat pintu dengan kedua lengan yang terlipat di depan dada. Eh, itu bukan urusanku. Aku pun melanjutkan 'kegiatanku'.

Aku ingin menghajarnya hingga mati. Ya, hingga mati.

Namun keinginanku itu terpaksa dihentikan ketika Temari,Tenten, Ino dan Hinata datang untuk menenangkanku. Setelah dilerai aku jatuh terduduk dan menangis. Geez, aku tidak pernah merasa selemah ini. Aku menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

" SShhhhhh cup cup,"

" Sakura... tenanglah."

Isakanku tidak bisa berhenti

Entah kenapa...

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada dua tangan yang memegangi bahuku lalu turun ke kedua lenganku. Bahkan, aku merasakan sebuah tangan mengusap bagian belakang kepalaku. Entah mengapa aku merasa nyaman. Kurasa temanku ini mengetahui cara untuk menenangkanku. Aku memeluknya erat. Dia memelukku balik.

Tunggu... kurasa ada yang aneh

Aku mencium aroma parfum lelaki

Dan dadanya...

Bidang?

Aku segera mengangkat wajahku. Mencoba untuk memandang seseorang yang bahunya setinggi badanku. Dia malah mengusap pipiku dengan kedua tangannya. Dengan sangat lembut.

Hey, tunggu dulu!

" Ngapain kau ini Sai! Ih, jangan pegang-pegang. singkirkan tanganmu atau kau akan melayang ke kantor dekan!"

Dia hanya mengangkat kedua tangannya yang menunjukkan bahwa dia menyerah. Benar-benar orang ini!

Aku pun berlari meninggalkannya. Antara malu dan marah berkecamuk di pikiranku. Aku merasa tidak mempunyai harga diri lagi. Apa yang akan aku katakan pada kedua orang tuaku yang berada di desa jika aku begini. Aku telah kotor! Aku tidak perawan lagi!

...

Aku masih teringat saat itu. Saat ketika aku sering menerima buket bunga mawar pink dengan kata-kata romantis bahkan dengan sketsa wajahku yang sedang tersenyum. Ada sebuah simbol berbentuk angka delapan di pojok kanan bawah yang sepertinya adalah inisial si pembuat sketsa. Aku masih teringat ketika Sasuke membawa buket bunga yang sama satu hari sebelumnya. Aku mulai melihat sketsa-sketsa dan kudapati di pojok kanan bawah ada simbol angka delapan.

Delapan? Huruf S?

Entah kenapa aku merasa dialah yang sering mengirimiku buket bunga tiap aku jadian dengan Sasuke, aku tidak pernah menerima buket bunga mawar pink lagi. Aku yakin Sasuke-lah pelakunya.

" Aku menyayangimu Sakura! Aku mau menikahimu!"

Suara dari luar apartemenku membawaku kembali ke dunia nyata setelah sekian lama melamun. Aku menoleh ke arah jendela. Ino yang juga terkejut mengikuti ke arah pandanganku. Aku bisa melihat seseorang dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam memandangku yang berada di jendela. Mata itu...

" Kurasa dia serius Sakura," kata Ino. Aku tidak bisa mengelak. Sasuke lebih memilih sekolahnya daripada aku. Aku tidak ada pilihan lain selain menikah dengannya. Namun, hatiku tidak bisa menerimanya. Wajahnya yang mirip dengan Sasuke membuatku kesal. Aku sering menjadikannya pelampiasan.

Apa yang aku dapatkan darinya benar-benar diluar dugaan.

" Kau lagi ngapain?"

" Bukankah kau tidak suka kalau tidur seranjang denganku? Aku tidur di sofa."

Aku hanya berbaring menatap langit-langit. Beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara pintu ditutup. Aku bisa menatap langit-langit apartemen ini. Apartemen milik Sai. Sudah sebulan ini aku tinggal bersamanya. Kami masih kuliah, aku masih melanjutkan kerja sampinganku dengan menjadi seorang pelayan kafe. Sedangkan Sai, aku benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa dia berkerja sampingan sebagai mangaka dan sebagai penulis freelance.

Kali ini kucoba untuk keluar kamar menuju ke ruang tamu. Kulihat Sai yang sedang sibuk menggambar manga. Entah mengapa aku merasa dia bertambah tampan ketika menggunakan kacamata.

Sai, apa kau sudah seindah ini sejak dulu?

Aku mendekatinya. Dia agak terkejut melihatku yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya. Namun akhirnya dia kembali menggambar manga.

" Belum tidur?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng kesal mendengar itu. " Tentu saja belum! Kalau sudah tentu aku tidak kemari," ucapku geram.

"Ow."

Dia mulai membereskan peralatan menggambarnya. hingga kulihat sebuah kertas terjatuh ke lantai. Aku tidakmemperdulikannya sebelum...

Sebelum kulihat sketsa wajahku disana...

Dan angka delapan...

Hening menyelimuti...

" Sai, dari mana kau dapat ini? Apa dari Sasuke?" kataku seraya melambai-lambaikan kertas itu di depan wajahnya. Dia terkejut. Aku belum pernah melihatnya 'se-ekspresif' itu.

" Fiuh, ternyata susah juga ya?" katanya seraya menghela napas lemah.

" Iya kan? Yang sering mengirimiku gambar seperti ini adalah Sasuke."

" Kenapa kau bisa yakin?"

" Karena aku pernah melihat Sasuke membawa buket mawar pink. Biasanya disana diselipkan sketsa gambar seperti ini.

" Waktu itu aku minta tolong Sasuke untuk membelikan buket bunga di toko bunganya Ino."

" Jadi maksudnya?"

" Akulah yang mengirimimu buket dan sketsa wajahmu yang bahkan kata-kata romantis padamu."

" Tidak mungkin kau yang..."

" Percayalah, aku sangat menyayangimu. Tapi sekarang sudah berbeda ya? Kau terlanjur mencintai Sasuke. Kau bahkan merindukannya kan? Akulah yang bodoh karena menjadi pengecut."

...

Saat ini aku sedang bekerja di kafe biasanya. Setelah kejadian tadi malam, dari tadi pagi aku dan Sai tidak pernah berbicara. Kami saling tutup mulut. Kudengar suara lonceng yang selalu berbunyi ketika pintu kafe dibuka.

" Selamat datang di kafe Hana," kataku ramah. Namun orang itu adalah...

.

.

.

Sasuke

Dia langsung memelukku. Seketika buku kecil yang biasa kugunakan untuk mecatat menu terjatuh ke lantai.

" Sakura, maafkan aku. Aku menyesal. Ternyata kaulah orang yang kucintai selama ini."

" Sasuke, aku sudah menikah dengan Sai. Ak..ku.."

" Kalian cerai saja. Kau tidak menyukainya kan?"

Aku merasa ada yang aneh. Kenapa aku tidak merasa senang? Aku hanya terpaku dipelukannya. Tidak membalas ataupun mendorongnya untuk melepaskanku. Aku yang awalnya hanya menunduk akhirnya mengangkat wajahku dan melihatnya.

Sai yang sedang bersandar di dekat pintu yang masih tertutup sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dadanya. Persis ketika saat itu. Saat aku menghajar Sasuke. Hanya saja, aku dan dia bertatapan dengan dibatasi oleh kaca yang terpasang di pintu masuk. Tiba-tiba Sai berjalan meninggalkan kafe.

Aku segera melepas pelukan Sasuke dan mengejarnya. Aku sekarang tahu siapa yang aku pilih. Aku mencoba untuk berlari mengejarnya dan...

Ckitttt

Brukkk!

" Hey! Kalau menyeberang hati-hati! Punya mata ga sih?"

Aku memandang sekelilingku. Aku hanya merasa ada yang mendorongku ke trotoar. Aku melihat di samping kananku. Kulihat Sai yang juga jatuh terduduk sambil meringis. Kulihat kedua sikunya mengeluarkan darah.

" Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

" Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Lihat kedua sikumu itu. Memang kau tadi mau kemana sih?"

" Mengurus surat perceraian."

Aku terkejut.

Sai...

" Kenapa kau seperti ini? Kenapa kau tidak meninggalkanku saja? Aku telah melukaimu tahu!"

Dia bangun dan duduk di kursi panjang yang berada di pinggir jalan. Aku pun mengikutinya. Anehnya aku melihat sikunya terus mengeluarkan darah. Aku mulai khawatir.

" Kalau aku cinta, aku pasti akan meninggalkanmu. Tapi aku sayang. Kau tahu artinya sayang? Aku melakukan ini tanpa mengharapkan balasan. Cukup melihatmu bahagia aku ikut senang. Aku juga tidak memaksa apakah aku harus memilikimu. Kau bebas sekarang. Sasuke sudah mengakuimu kan? Saatnya kau membuktikan rasa cintamu itu."

Aku terkejut.

Sayang?

Aku pikir tidak ada yang lebih baik dari cinta. Ternyata...

Aku memantapkan keputusanku. Aku sudah mengalami cinta karena terbiasa dan aku memilih Sai.

" Kau tahu, aku mulai jatuh cinta denganmu. Dan aku mengharapkan balasannya darimu. Aku ingin memilikimu," kataku. Dia terperanjat lalu wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi keraguan.

" Kau yakin?"

" Ya, aku yakin sekali. Ayo pulang," kataku seraya menggandeng tangannya. Kami berjalan beriringan.

...

Aku masih menatap wajahnya yang sedang tertidur. Ini adalah kali pertama kami tidur seranjang. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya. Aku memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh wajahnya dengan ujung jari telunjukku.

" Halus... seperti bayi," gumamku.

Tiba-tiba matanya terbuka. Aku reflek menjauhkan jariku dari wajahnya. Dia hanya menggeliat dan menatapku. Dia menggosok kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya. Membuatku kembali tidak yakin apakah dia Sai yang tinggal bersama denganku atau bukan. Jujur saja, dia seperti anak-anak. Bukan seorang mahasiswa yang ceplas-ceplos itu.

" Nggghh, sekarang jam berapa?" tanyanya. Aku tersenyum. Jarang aku melihat Sai dalam mode yang seperti ini. " Lihat saja sendiri," kataku.

" Nenek sihir pelit."

Apa? Bisa diulangi lagi?

Dia berguling ke samping dan mencoba untuk meraih jam yang berdiri di atas meja di sampingnya. Entah karena apa aku mendorongnya hingga berguling kembali. Kali ini di lantai.

" Sakura, kenapa kau jahat sekali. Kau benar-benar ..."

" Salahmu sendiri. Kau bilang aku nenek sihir," kataku seraya mem-poutkan bibirku.

" Kalau kau seperti itu, kau akan mirip ikan Lou-han."

Aku memberikan death-glare kepadanya. Dia malah tertawa.

" Ano, Sai."

" Hm?"

" Akku... aku akan berusaha untuk menyayangimu. Tapi awalnya aku akan mencintaimu agar kau tidak lepas dari pelukanku," kataku.

" Wakata. Jaga yang baik ya," katanya dengan tersenyum. Lalu dia berbaring dengan arah yang berlawanan denganku. Tiba-tiba aku mendengarnya bergumam.

" Halus... seperti bayi..."

Apa?

Jdiakkkkk

" ITttaiiiiii!"

.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

Author's note:

Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri untuk mebaca fanfic flat ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kasumi menulis (mengetik mungkin?) fanfic ber-genre romance. Soalnya Kasumi sudah kebiasaan nulis yang ber-genre family ataupun malah humor. Nah, setelah menyempatkan untuk membaca, tolong di review ya...

Tinggal turun ke bawah en klik di kotak dialog terus isi nama dan komen, terus posting deh... mudah kan? *reader: udah tahu*

ketahuilah bahwa setetes review sangat berharga bagi nyawa Kasumi untuk kembali menulis yang lebih baik *reader : lebay*. Onegaishimasu...


End file.
